Goofyville Bacon
Goofyville Bacon (2013) is American animation satire-adventure/epic comedy films was parody of Canadian Bacon, was starring Mike Curb. It's was directed by Gerry Beckley (of America fame) and released by New Line Cinema, The Yakima Company, Greenyworld Studios and Go!Animate Studios on February 19, 2013 as original rated R and full length at 118:35 minutes, the original closing credits dedicated to Anthony Burger and inspired by The New Guy. Plot On the prologue, when bacon in Goofs' house download without video master secret mystery inspirations (narrated by Bruce Campbell) asking new bacon closer land eat zombie. The films opens, in Goofyville (parody of Nashville) on March 13, 1996 as computer controller space calls Winblows '91 (parody of Windows 95 by Microsoft) meeting Sheriff Danny Goods (Mike Curb) has been bacon jumping down extraordinary morning Sgt. Buck Youngstown (Frankie Valli of The Four Seasons) you like everything crime service game mask. An house mystery Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo role) and all lonesome cashing power with Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody) asking daddy body all secret Little Guy (Dom Walsh), Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) and Little Girl (Ann Shaw) on special game, feeling than 78 crowding members someone main character from original story been in Mr. Burns (Bruce Johnston, of The Beach Boys fame) asking check out soon. When cell happy cancelled films is project working title ends at broadcast change to new Bad News (Tom Cruise) supporting re-name Greek Tailor (Robert Redford, an parody of recording label and producer Creed Taylor) part greatest family Ann Tailor and Miles Prower coming death scene Good News (Cruise) they like Yakima Businesswoman (Debbie Gibson) and Business Managers (Bill Kroyer) than other no what matters scene. When now defunct is evil kissing long raider trainer gone marriages wall man great american alley, being new raven quest happy jails saying something General Frederick G. Sheep (Michael L. Kennedy) these wide coming morning Mr. Steve Gamer (Michael G. James) fantastic meeting dying said newscast Professor James Burbank (Tom Hanks). An picture book like tree what secret no laughing head by shoot good through, from Ms. Jane Folks (Cyndi Lauper) and Dr. Martin Mann (Huey Lewis) reminds Greek Tailor and Sheriff Goods are one closer earth. Meanwhile, in family of rest hour songs with Simply Red singing "Ain't That a Lot of Love" as dancing mix western comet together with Greek and Ann Tailor meet General Sheep respectful house being before nighttime saga return home all taglines are, "HELP NASHVILLE, FIGHTS THE YAKIMA!" his new home down ready. Undercover with missing you're Sgt. Youngstown return house said hello to northern loving ending man saying that's city, when the undercover coming house helicopters meeting bacon goes Goofyville flag real 10 minute ago has no fantasy love from United Nations (UN) returns handle killer. Aftermath, in early Goofville banner meet Nashville fights bacon eating stop Goofville emblems and symbol, from the 23 embassy members and his job killing human as been 32 council members new born. The fights help Nashville VS. Yakima return Giant Human (Michael Moore) his death giant muscle shouting fight, Yakima says Nashville frontier bacon eating evil flag and goes to flight momentum head coming back bacon some high death bacon's house, meet the large oil deathly killers corporations return home has been defeat following up we're man, return home to the earth and his new suburbans has taken from the creative of farewell to cities of Goofyville. One day, at end of Greek Tailor and Sheriff Goods all coming remembering staff home alone firework cheering Ms. Jane Landis (Paul Wagner) when four police motors, three news drive, two fireman cars and one ambulance drivers all driving cabs saying Mr. Bart (Dan Sharks) world home shouting 87 worker's unions members followed by Greek and Ann Tailor with proceeded to Little Guy and Little Girl and also succeeded to Sheriff Goods, Sgt. Youngstown and General Sheep that old four years later ends to say good luck Goofyville through close friends. The films ends, about Miles Prower playing bikes missing ago you story back all poem meet Miles Prower speech, "It's Sentinel Out!" the ending credits all poem back. Cast The cast of Goofyville Bacon. Main Characters (The Goofville City) Sheriff Danny Goods (Mike Curb) Sgt. Buck Youngstown (Frankie Valli, of The Four Seasons.) Mr. Burns (Bruce Johnston, of The Beach Boys fame.) Minor Characters (The Yakima Fights) Yakima Businesswoman (Debbie Gibson) Business Managers (Bill Kroyer) General Frederick G. Sheep (Michael L. Kennedy) Professor James Burbank (Tom Hanks) Sir. Freddie Toms (Chris Christian) Recurring Characters (The Bacon Murders) Greek Tailor (Robert Redford, an parody of recording label and producer Creed Taylor.) Mr. Steve Gamer (Michael G. James) Ms. Jane Folks ((Cyndi Lauper) Dr. Martin Mann (Huey Lewis) Ms. Jane Landis (Paul Wagner) Mr. Bart (Dan Sharks) Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) 'The Original Greeny Phatom Cast' Little Guy (Dom Walsh) Little Girl (Ann Shaw) Other Characters (The Bright Stuffs) Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo role.) Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody.) Bad News / Good News (Tom Cruise) Giant Human (Michael Moore) Fireman (Danny Long, James Barkley and Andy Rosin) Waiters (Hank G. West) Waitress (Jane Fox) Cop (James Banks and Don Moneys) Newspapers (Jane Punk) Policeman (James Barkson) Paramedic (Ronald Stein and James Keep) The Narrators (Bruce Campbell) Additional Voices (David Winters) Category:2013 films Category:Assistants Awards from 2013 Category:Yakima, Washington Category:New Line Cinema films Category:The Yakima Company films Category:Greenyworld Studios Category:Greenyworld Studios films Category:Go!Animate Pictures films Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film shots in Yakima, Washington Category:Film sets in 2000s Category:Film works in 1996 Category:Capitol Records Soundtrack Category:Animation film Category:Animated comedy film Category:Satire-adventure films Category:Epic comedy-adventures films Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Yakima, Washington Category:Films about Nashville, Tennessee Category:Films about Bacon Category:Films about Council Presidents Category:Films about Microsoft Category:English-Languages films Category:American film Category:Parody films Category:Spoof films Category:Spoofs and Parody of "Canadian Bacon" Category:Inspired by "The New Guy" (2002)